The present invention generally pertains to machines for removing at least one surface layer from a floor or the like. It will be understood that the one or more surface layers which are removable by the apparatus of the present invention include, but are not limited to, carpet, vinyl tile, vinyl sheet goods, hardwood planking, hardwood parquet, elastomeric coatings, soft surface sports coatings, ceramic tiles, marble, slate, grout, porcelain and epoxy resin. Surface coatings of the above types are generally found in, for example, homes, office buildings, stores, sports arenas, malls, or the like.
When any of the above types of buildings are renovated, or when a new floor layer is required under any circumstances, it is first desired, if not absolutely required, to remove the pre-existing floor covering. The removal of floor coverings is an arduous task because the existing floor coverings are securely fixed to the base surface such that the covering does not come unattached during its useful life. Numerous types of physical attachment devices, such as nails or screws, as well as chemical adhesives, such as thermo-setting resin and epoxy resin, are employed to affix the floor cover to the underlying surface. Thus, when a floor covering is to be removed, the mechanism which adheres the floor covering to the underlying surface, usually an adhesive, must also be removed such that a clean surface is present for the application of the new floor covering. However, the strength of the adhesive not only hinders removal of the adhesive, but often results in incomplete removal of the floor covering in which a portion of the floor covering remains adhered to the underlying surface by the adhesive, resulting in a patchwork effect.
Human hand labor is the first, and most inefficient, means of removing floor coverings. Humans do not possess the strength necessary to remove floor coverings in most circumstances, even with hand tools. Hand operated machines have been employed which grind or abrade the floor covering and connecting adhesive from the underlying surface. However, these powered devices are dangerous in that the high-speed vibrating portion of the mechanism can injure the worker, and the particulate matter created by the grinding process is injurious to workers' respiratory systems. Additionally, these hand-held devices do not completely remove the floor covering and underlying adhesive because the power source, which is limited by the relatively small size of the hand-held device, is insufficient for the task.
Larger machines have also been employed in which the machine is hydraulically powered by a hydraulic power source located at a distance. The cables associated with the hydraulic power source are cumbersome, and these machines, as with the hand-held machines, generally attempt to grind or abrade the floor covering and adhesive from the underlying floor surface, which results in the dissemination of unhealthful particulate matter. Furthermore, grinding or abrading is a time-consuming and inefficient method of removing the surface layer and underlying adhesive because not only must the entire floor area be travelled (width times length), but the entire depth of the surface covering and adhesive must also be traversed.
While machines are generally known for scraping one or more surface layers from an underlying layer, such as road levellers and the like, these devices are entirely inappropriate for use on floor covering and underlying adhesives. These devices lack the combination of compact size, economy of use and efficiency of operation to be time and cost effective.
A need thus exists for an apparatus for removing at least one surface layer from a floor or the like by-forcing a blade member between the layer or layers to be removed and the underlying layers with the application of sufficient force.
A need further exists for the above type of apparatus in which the apparatus is configurable between a first machine transport position for movement of the apparatus from location to location, and a second surface scraping position in which one or more surface layers are removed from the underlying floor.
A need further exists for the above type of apparatus in which the relative mass over the blade of the apparatus and the relative mass over the driving wheels of the apparatus can be altered to achieve the optimum desired mass balance of the apparatus.
A need also exists for the above type of apparatus in which the position of the portion of the apparatus supporting the blade can be altered with respect to the horizontal to provide a first degree of adjustment.
A need further exists for the above type of apparatus in which the blade, itself, can be angled with respect to horizontal to provide a second degree of adjustment, such that the angle of attack of the blade with respect to the surface being removed can be precisely controlled.
Finally, a need exists for the above type of apparatus in which the apparatus is mountable by a machine operator during use.